


Kradzież z włamaniem

by Lampira7



Series: Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Dłoń Leonarda powędrowała do kabury działa mrożącego. Był gotowy do zmienienia każdego, kto był na tyle głupi, by naruszyć terytorium Kapitana Mroza, w lodowaty posąg, ale widok Barry’ego Allena, który wylegiwał się na kanapie i przerzucał kanały w telewizorze, zatrzymał go w miejscu.— Flash. Cóż za niespodzianka. Przerzuciłeś się na wizyty domowe?





	Kradzież z włamaniem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128081) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Dźwięk dobiegający z włączonego telewizora był pierwszą rzeczą, jaką usłyszał Leonard, gdy wszedł do jednego ze swoich bezpiecznych domów. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że to Mick, ale nie było zauważalnego zapachu spalenizny, który zazwyczaj mu towarzyszył. To nie mogła być Lisa, ponieważ, gdy dzwoniła do niego zaledwie kilka godzin temu z Coast City, powiedziała, że na razie nie ma zamiaru wychylać się z miasta. Nikt inny nie wiedział o tym miejscu.  
  
Dłoń Leonarda powędrowała do kabury działa mrożącego. Był gotowy do zmienienia każdego, kto był na tyle głupi, by naruszyć terytorium Kapitana Mroza, w lodowaty posąg, ale widok Barry’ego Allena, który wylegiwał się na kanapie i przerzucał kanały w telewizorze, zatrzymał go w miejscu.  
  
— Flash. Cóż za niespodzianka. Przerzuciłeś się na wizyty domowe?  
  
Usta Barry’ego wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, który był odrobinę bardziej szyderczy niż zazwyczaj. Wciąż miał na sobie kostium Flasha, ale zdjął kaptur, odsłaniając zaczerwienione policzki i potargane przez wiatr włosy. Leonard wątpił, żeby był tutaj długo. Prawdę mówiąc, założyłby się o małą fortunę, że Barry przybył tu zaledwie na kilka minut przed nim.  
  
— Przecież obiecałem, że przyjdę po ciebie.  
  
To akurat była prawda. To naprawdę były pożegnalne słowa Barry’ego, kiedy Leonard wyszedł ze splądrowanego biura lichwiarza z dwiema teczkami pieniędzy i Flashem zamrożonym w miejscu, ale Leonard sądził, że ta groźba oznaczała raczej: „Powstrzymam cię i odzyskam pieniądze” niż „Będę czekać na ciebie w twoim salonie, oglądając telewizję, aż wrócisz”.  
  
Pochylił głowę, przyznając mu rację.  
  
— To prawda. Myślałem jedynie, że będzie trochę szybszy, Flash. Nie miałeś zbyt dobrego startu, ale zwykle jesteś szybszy.  
  
Barry prychnął  rozbawiony grą słów przeciwnika. Dla Leonarda było to jak kolejne zwycięstwo. Nie jego pierwsze dzisiaj, ale kolejne po tym, jak zdobył pół miliona dolarów, a jego wargi mrowiły od elektryczności statycznej po pocałunku, który skradł, gdy Barry był zamrożony.  
  
Coś w spojrzeniu, jakie posłał mu Bary, sprawiło, iż wiedział, że Flash był gotowy do rewanżu. I rzeczywiście, usłyszał ripostę.  
  
— Nie wiem, Snart. Myślę, że znalazłem się tu dość szybko, biorąc pod uwagę, że musiałem sprawdzić wszystkie twoje bezpieczne domy, by odkryć, z którego skorzystasz. Myślę, że najbardziej lubisz East End? Uwielbiam ten wystrój, chociaż może będziesz chciał oddać Hoppera do muzeum, zanim ktoś podpowie właściwym osobom, gdzie należy go szukać. Ach, tak przy okazji, w domu na Benett nie ma jedzenia.  
  
Ewidentnie się popisywał.  
  
Leonard zmrużył oczy. Wiedział, że Barry prowokuje go, czekając, aż potwierdzi to, co odkrył, ale trudno było nie złapać tej przynęty.  
  
— Wygląda na to, że pomyliłeś adres. Nie mam bezpiecznego domu, który nie jest w pełni zaopatrzony i gotowy do wykorzystania. To właśnie główny cel posiadania bezpiecznego domu.  
  
Uśmiech Barry’ego stał się szerszy.  
  
— Tak, cóż, nie powiedziałem, że nie był w pełni zaopatrzony, kiedy tam dotarłem. Byłem głodny. Całe to wibrowanie nóg, aby połamać lód pochłania dużo energii. Mrożona pizza była naprawdę dobra.  
  
Ten mały zadowolony z siebie…  
  
— No proszę, Flash. Włamanie i drobna kradzież. Jeszcze z ciebie zrobimy złoczyńcę. Może będziesz chciał dołączyć do moich Łotrów, kiedy przygotujemy naszą następną akcję? Chciałbyś wykorzystać całą tą zbrodniczą energię do czegoś pożytecznego?  
  
Barry zaśmiał się.  
  
— Śnij dalej, Snart.  
  
Odłożył pilota i wstał, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Leonarda.  
  
— A propos, gdzie są pieniądze, które ukradłeś?  
  
Czy Barry naprawdę sądził, że przyniesie ze sobą łupy? To sprawiłoby, że bezpieczny dom byłby znacznie mniej bezpieczny. Powoli rozejrzał się wokół udając, że szuka banknotów, otwarcie kpiąc z hipotez Barry’ego.  
  
— Przykro mi, ale nie widzę żadnych pieniędzy. Musiałem zgubić je gdzieś po drodze. Wygląda na to, że wszystkie twoje wysiłki, by mnie znaleźć, nie zdały się na nic. Taka szkoda.  
  
Kiedy Barry rozmył się w superszybkości i zatrzymał tuż przed nim, Leonard zawahał się, zastanawiając przez moment, czy w końcu będzie mu potrzebne działo mrożące. Oczekiwał oburzonych pytań, żądań by powiedział, gdzie są pieniądze i gróźb by je oddał chyba, że woli być dostarczonym do CCPD.  
  
Ale Barry tylko westchnął głęboko i przewrócił oczy, dziwnie niewzruszony i obojętny, jakby w całej tej scenie tak naprawdę nie chodziło o…  
  
— Pieniądze to nie wszystko, co dziś ukradłeś.  
  
Właśnie. O to.  
  
Powolny, zadowolony uśmiech rozciągnął usta Leonarda. Decyzja o kradzieży pocałunku została podjęta pod wpływem chwili. Tego głupiego rodzaju impulsu, któremu wiedział, że nie powinien się poddawać. Ale Barry wyglądał wspaniale, sfrustrowany i rozczochrany po walce, uwieziony w miejscu przez lodowaty podmuch z zimowego działa Leonarda i próbujący się uwolnić. Włamania Leonarda zawsze były drobiazgowo i starannie planowane, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie potrafił skorzystać z okazji by popełnić nieplanowany rabunek korzystając ze sprzyjających okoliczności.  
  
Wspomnienie reakcji i natychmiastowej odpowiedzi Barry’ego na całusa cieszyło go, ale fakt, że pocałunek wciąż pozostawał w myślach drugiego mężczyzny, po dwóch godzinach od całego zdarzenia, czyniło wszytko jeszcze lepszym.  
  
— Naprawdę? — zanucił Leonard. Zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Barry’ego, celowo naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. — Możesz to odzyskać, jeśli chcesz.  
  
Z bliska łatwo było dostrzec zdenerwowanie Flasha, które wcześniej ukrywał. Było widoczne w tym, jak poruszały się mięśnie jego gardła, gdy przełykał. W nerwowym błysku w oczach oraz czerwonych śladach na miękkiej wardze, gdzie zęby naruszyły delikatną skórę.  
  
Leonard chciał się pochylić i przeciągnąć językiem po tych znakach. Chciał posmakować adrenaliny i ozonu na języku Barry’ego. Tym razem walczył z impulsem. Być może drażnił się z nim, mówiąc, żeby odebrał to, co od niego ukradł, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie był poważny. Jeśli Barry chciał pocałunku, to następny krok należał do niego.  
  
Spojrzenie Barry’ego powędrowało w stronę ust Leonarda i ten moment wydawał się trwać wiecznie. Napięcie iskrzyło między nimi, niczym prąd. Leonard podążał za każdym ruchem Barry’ego z zapartym tchem, ale nie potrafił przewidzieć chwili, w której Flash rzucił się z nadludzką prędkością do przodu, a jego wargi starły się z ustami Leonarda. Było to pozbawione wdzięku i żarliwie, niekontrolowane i niemal zbyt intensywne. Leonard prawie czuł błyskawicę między nimi, trzeszczącą wokół ich ciał, brzęczącą o jego usta.  
  
Podniósł ręce, by chwycić szczękę Barry’ego. Zmieniając kąt pocałunku chciał przejąć nad nim kontrolę, spowolnić go na tyle by móc się oswoić z nieznaną dotąd intensywnością, ale sposób, w jaki Barry naciskał na niego był tak rozpraszający, że łatwo było się zagubić w wilgotnym cieple ust drugiego mężczyzny, gdy Len pozwolił ich językom splątać się ze sobą.  
  
A potem nastąpiło rozmycie towarzyszące poruszaniu się w superszybkości, a Barry zniknął. Podobnie jak mroźne działo z kabury na udzie Leonarda.  
  
Snart potrzebował kilku sekund, by zorientować się, że nie czuje znajomego ciężaru na biodrze, ale wtedy było już za późno. W drugim końcu pokoju przy drzwiach stał Barry z bronią w rękach i zwycięskim błyskiem w oku. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, w to, co właśnie zrobił.  
  
Szczerze mówiąc, Leonard również nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Skrzywił się.  
  
— Naprawdę, Barry? Na pewno tak chcesz się bawić?  
  
Upewnił się by w jego głosie wybrzmiało ostrzeżenie, nawet jeśli był pod wrażeniem zuchwalstwa Flasha i jego przebiegłości. Nie tylko mu zaimponował, ale i podniecił. Nie, żeby zamierzał się do tego przyznać.  
  
Barry wciąż uśmiechając się do Leonarda, poklepał z dumą mroźne działo.  
  
— To ty powiedziałeś, żebym spróbował swoich sił w kradzieży — przypomniał mu Barry.  
  
Leonard zmrużył oczy. Nie lubił, kiedy jego własne słowa były wykorzystywane przeciwko niemu.  
  
— W porządku. Możesz wziąć broń, ale wiedz, że ją odzyskam i nie myśl, że nie odpłacę ci pięknym za nadobne.  
  
Po raz pierwszy coś w rodzaju zmartwienia pojawiło się na twarzy Barry’ego, jakby przypomniał sobie, że Kapitan Zimny był złoczyńcą i jeśli miał zamiar bawić się ogniem — lub w tym przypadku lodem — to mógł się poparzyć.  
  
— Po prostu… nie porywaj moich przyjaciół, dobrze?  
  
Leonard z przyjemnością usłyszał coś w rodzaju drżenia w jego głosie. Zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby powiedział mu, że nie zamierza składać żadnych obietnic: Czy Barry podjąłby się dalszej gry, czy też ta dziwna swawola w ich stosunkach zniknęłaby i nastąpiłaby eskalacja przemocy? Nie miał żadnej potrzeby, aby sprawdzać, co się stanie, ale i tak walczył z pragnieniem, by spróbować, ot tak, ze zwykłej przekory.  
  
— Nie martw się, Barry. Zmieniłeś to w sprawę osobistą. Teraz to sprawa między mną a tobą.  
  
Jabłko adama Barry’ego poruszyło się konwulsyjnie, a na jego policzkach były widoczne rumieńce, które kolorystycznie pasowały do kostiumu Flasha. Wyglądało na to, że miał ochotę odłożyć broń i dowiedzieć się, jak mogą się potoczyć prywatne rzeczy między nimi.  
  
Leonard uznał, że gorący i poruszony wyraz twarzy bardzo dobrze pasuje szkarłatnemu sprinterowi.  
  
Nie wiedział, czy to, co poczuł to było rozczarowanie, czy oczekiwanie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Barry się nie ugnie. Tak, chciał go wziąć tu i teraz, na starej, obdartej kanapie w swojej najmniej ulubionej kryjówce, ale chciał również kontynuować grę i cieszyć się jeszcze dłużej dreszczykiem pościgu.  
  
Uśmiech Barry’ego, który zniknął chwilowo, wrócił z pełną siłą.  
  
— Najpierw musisz mnie złapać, Snart.  
  
Zanim Len zdążył odpowiedzieć w żartobliwym tonie, sylwetka Barry’ego zamazała się, a ślad błyskawicy podążył za nim przez zamkniętą bramę, która zagrzechotała, gdy przez nią przeszedł. Nie było źle, jak na tak dramatyczne wyjście. Dzieciak najwyraźniej uczył się od najlepszych.  
  
— Wyzwanie zaakceptowane — powiedział Leonard w opuszczonym pokoju. Jego wargi drgały, kiedy wreszcie pozwolił sobie na ujawnienie skrywanego dotąd rozbawienia.  
  
Opadł na kanapę, którą opuścił Barry i zaczął snuć plany.


End file.
